Underpants
by Mikayla Burns
Summary: There's a mix up of a specific garment at the Mountain. Who does it belong to?


**Had lots of help with MaraBella15 on this one. Thanks, Mara!**

* * *

Once upon a time a mysterious package arrived at Mount Justice.

Batman walked up to the package and stared at it.

He asked around if anyone knew about it.

The package belonged to no-one, and two certain boys became interested in the package.

Robin reached for the package but it was quickly whipped away by Batman.

"Don't touch it," Batman growled. Robin and Kid Flash tried to Bat-Glare the Batman.

Of course that is impossible to faze Batman himself. The Dark Knight took the package to his sector.

Robin smirked, a plan forming in his mind to get it back.

Elsewhere some children (who will not be identified) laughed at was in the box/package because within it was Flash's prized Boxers. (limited edition flash ones)

Meanwhile, Flash sat at home, a little ticked that his package hadn't arrived yet.

He waited a whole week already.

"Iris, have you picked up a package this week?" Flash yelled, slouching on his couch.

LITTLE DID Batman know his package was bugged... Litterally there was a camra and microphone on it. Everyone at the Mountain and Watchtower could hear and see everything.

Iris rolled her eyes. "How should I know? Check the mail, Allen!"

Flash thought of his options. "FINE!" He plodded to the mail-box and found it empty.

Exept for a tiny little note attached at the back with tape.

He noticed the note and pulled it out. His eyes grew wide with shock.

Inside it was a letter that stated he should return to the Mountain immediately.

He quickly ran into the house and changed into his suit. "Iris, I'll be back in a flash!". Iris groaned as he ran away.

"He never changes," she mumbled to herself, smiling slightly and went to prepare the dinner.

_Meanwile at the Mountan._

Flash ran into the Mountain. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled. Robin and Kid Flash started to laugh.

"See for yourself, Uncle Barry," Wally smirked, pointing to the screen of the television. Robin could barely contain his cackle as could the rest of the Team and League who just happened to be there.

Flash gulped. "WHAT?"

He hesistantly sat on the sofa surrouned by everyone. A natural Superboy clicked the T.V. on. All was silent and Flash was vibrating in his seat eagerly.

What he saw would shock him for life.

"HOW DID YOU GET MY UNDERWEAR?"

They laughed histarically at the red faced speedster until they grew silent at the sight on the screen in shock.

Flash covered his face with embarassment and groaned. "Uh, Flash?"

Everyone was in utter shock even Robin who would usually laugh sat with his mouth agap in shock. There was a pair of Batman boxers in the box as well.

Batman, the DARK KNIGHT, gaped. Slowly, he backed out of the room.

But not before flinging the offending garments as far away from him as possible. Flash sat with his face in his hands as it bacame the same shade of red as his costume.

"So Flash is a fan of Batman..." Superboy said slowly, breaking the silence.

Flash stood up. "Am NOT!" He said defensively. Robin, though, had noticed the Dark Knight backing out.

Flash was standing on the table in the middle of his denial when Batman entered the cave and right as Robin decided to pants Flash.

Batman walked up to Alfred in a hurry. "Alfred, they managed to get my package. I can't go back there".

"Master Bruce, you have to. Who'll assign the missions?" Alfred asked.

Batman thought for a while. "Black Canary?"

"She's the teacher, sir. I think she's had enough of the kids."

"Jon"?

"Isn't he visiting Mars?"

Batman sighed in defeat.

"You win, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and walked back to the mansion, secretly hiding a smirk from Batman.

Batman sat in his chair. A ligt bulb appeared on top of his head.

He grabbed the phone (Or, BAT-phone) and dialed a number quickly. A man on the other line answered. "Fedex shipping service, how may we be of assissitance?"

Batman answered in a unrecognizable tone. "Yes, I ordered a pair of Batman underpants a week ago, and I haven't received them yet. I'd like to know why."

"Well, there was another man who ordered Flash underpants, and to the same address. So we sent both underpants in one package," the man told him calmly, completely unaware that he was talking to Batman. And that he had ticked off the Batman. A lot...

Batman's face turned red with anger. Some would call this color- huh, it's actually the same color as Flash's suit... funny.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" He yelled in his normal I'm-gonna-murder-you voice. "I CAN'T RETURN BACK THERE!"

Batman could clearly hear the man on the other line screaming and falling off the chair in shock. The man quickly grabbed the phone, answering with a shaky voice.

"I-I'm sorry, sir! W-We didn't know!"

That was not enough for Batsy. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

"Batm-"

"I'M BATMAN!" He interrupted. "AND I KNOW-" Batman heard a cough behind him, and someone tapping their foot. He turned around slowly in his chair to be face-to-face with Alfred.

Alfred was not a happy camper. Alfred grabbed the phone (BAT-phone!). "I'm sorry, sir. He's quite exhausted now. He won't bother you again," he said, hanging up. He then faced Batman with his new Alfred-Glare.

Batman hung his head and stood up from the chair. "Sorry, Alfred..."

Alfred pointed to the Batmobile with a glare. Batman walked grumpily to the Batmobile and jumped in. He drove over to the mountain.

_At the Mountain._

Kid Flash and Robin were running around Barry, chanting "Flash likes Batman! Flash likes Batman!" Flash clutched his head in annoyance.

That's when Batman entered the cave. He shot a quick glare to the two boys. The boys ran away from Flash, not daring to say another word.

Batman stood in front of the package and grabbed the Batman boxers. "These-" he pointed to the boxers "-are mine," he said.

"SEE? I TOLD you they weren't mine!" Flash said with relief in his voice. Flash looked at Kid Flash and Robin, and smirked at them with victory.

"So... you ordered underpants... with you ON them, Batman?" Robin asked slowly, feeling a bit awkward.

Batman shook his head, pulling out another boxer from inside the box. The boxer was decorated with a million little R's. "I got one for you, too."

Robin's face grew red with embarrasment, and he quickly walked into another room. Kid Flash stared at the boxer. "Did ya get one for me...?"

Batman shot another glare at him. Kid Flash backed out of the room and followed Robin.

"Wait," Superboy said, pulling out two identical boxers. "Who ordered Wonder Woman boxers?"

**THE END**

**(R&R?)**


End file.
